dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Shibasaki Kou
Perfil thumb|250px|Shibasaki Kou *'Nombre:' 柴咲コウ (しばさきコウ) *'Nombre ''(romaji):' Shibasaki Kou *'Nombre real:' 山村幸恵 / Yamamura Yukie *'Nombre internacional:' MuseK *'Profesión:' Actriz, Cantante y Empresaria *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 160 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Familia:' Padres *'Sello discográfico:' Victor Entertainment *'Agencia:' Stardust Sobre Shibasaki Kou Kou Shibasaki nació en Toshima, Tokio y comenzó su carrera a los 14 cuando su talento fue descubierto por un agente de talentos. Ella es una de las actrices de primer nivel del país a participado en muchos programas de televisión, películas y anuncios. Se hizo famosa por su excelente desempeño en la controvertida Battle Royale (2000), película que le ha traído fama no sólo en Japón sino en todo el este de Asia. Shibasaki también ganó elogios por su papel en la película de 2001, Go, que le valió varios premios, entre los cuales el Premio de Mejor Actriz de Reparto de la Academia Japonesa, el Premio Hochi Película, Premio Kinema Junpo. Ella es la proovedora de voz de la Vocaloid Galaco. Dramas *Saka no Tochu no Ie (WOWOW, 2019) *dele (TV Asahi, 2018) ep.5 *Onna Joushu Naotora (NHK, 2017) *Marumaru Tsuma (NTV, 2015) *Nobunaga Concerto (Fuji TV, 2014) *Galileo 2 (Fuji TV, 2013) ep.1 *Ando Lloyd～A.I. knows LOVE ?～ (TBS,2013) *Diplomat Kuroda Kousaku (Fuji TV, 2011) *Wagaya no Rekishi (Fuji TV, 2010) *Galileo Episode Zero (Fuji TV, 2008) *Galileo (Fuji TV, 2007) *Dr. Koto Shinryojo 2006 (Fuji TV, 2006) *Orange Days (TBS, 2004) *Dr. Koto Shinryojo (Fuji TV, 2003) *Good Luck!! (TBS, 2003) *Renai Hensachi (Fuji TV, 2002) *Sora Kara Furu Ichioku no Hoshi (Fuji TV, 2002) *Yume no California (TBS, 2002) *Let's Go Nagata-cho (NTV, 2001) *Face (NTV, 2001) Temas de Dramas *''silence tema para Saka no Tochu no Ie (WOWOW, 2019) *''Yasei no Doumei'' tema para Kasouken no Onna 15 (TV Asahi, 2015) *''Aoi Hoshi'' tema para Aoihonoo (TV Tokyo, 2014) *''My Perfect Blue'' tema para Perfect Blue (TBS, 2012) *''ANOTHER:WORLD tema para Mirai Nikki ANOTHER:WORLD (Fuji TV, 2012) *''EUPHORIA tema para Strawberry Night (Fuji TV, 2010) *''lover soul tema para de Otomen (Fuji TV, 2009) *''KISS Shite ''tema para de Galileo (Fuji TV, 2007) *''Hito Koi Meguri ''tema para de Sunadokei (TBS, 2007) *''Invitation ''tema para de Taiyou no Uta (TBS, 2006) *''Kage ''tema para de Byakuyakou (TBS, 2006) *''Katachi Aru Mono tema para Sekai no Chuushin de, Ai wo Sakebu (TBS, 2004) *''Omoide Dake de wa Tsurasugiru tema para Dr. Koto Shinryojo (TBS, 2003) *''Nemurenai Yoru wa Nemuranai Yume wo tema para Egao no Hosoku (TBS, 2003) Películas *Moeyo Ken (2020) *Neko to Jiichan (2019) *Nobunaga Concerto: The Movie (2016) *Seiten no Hekireki (2014) *Over Your Dead Body (2014) *47 Ronin (2013) *Sue, Mai and Sawa: Righting the Girl Ship (2013) *Detective Conan: Private Eye in the Distant Sea (2013, voz) *Ooku (2010) *Rinco's Restaurant (2010) *Suspect X (2008) *Shaolin Girl (2008) *Maiko Haaaan!!! (2007) *Dororo (2007) *Fist of the North Star: Raoh Side Story Fierce Fighting Arc (2017) *Kiraware Matsuko no Isshou (2006) *Nihon chinbotsu (2006) *Kenchou no Hoshi (2006) *Fist of the North Star: New Saviour Legend (2006) *Hokuto no Ken (voz) (2005) *Maison de Himiko (2005) *Sekai no Chuushin de Ai o Sakebu (2004) *Tracing Jake (2004) *One Missed Call (2003) *Yomigaeri (2003) *Drive (2002) *Kewaishi (2002) *Soundtrack (2001) *Go! (2001) *Kakashi (2001) *Battle Royale (2000) *Tokyo Trash Baby (2000) *Tokyo Raiders (2000) Temas para Películas *''Sai Ai'' con Fukuyama Masaharu tema musical de Yogisha X no Kenshin (2008) *''Prism'' tema musical de Sono Toki wa Kare ni Yoroshiku / When You See Him, Say Hello For Me (2007) *''Ikutsuka no sora ending de Chakushin Ari / One Missed Call (2004) *''Tsuki no Shizuku tema musical de / Resurrection (2002) Discografía 'Japón' Álbums Best Álbum Cover Álbum Mini-Álbum Singles Digital Single 'Internacional' Digital Single Anuncios *Epson EMP-TWD1 Projector (2005) *Kanebo Coffret D'or Premios *'2017 20th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jan-Mar):' Mejor actiz por Onna Joushu Naotora *'2013 17th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Annual): '''Mejor actriz de reparto por Ando Lloyd *'2013 17th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Oct-Dec):' Mejor actriz de reparto por Ando Lloyd *'2007 55th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor actriz de reparto por Galileo *'2002 33rd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor actriz de reparto por Sora Kara Furu Ichioku no Hoshi Curiosidades *'Comida favorita:''' Natto, sopa de miso, algas y umeboshi *Debutó en 2002 como cantante. *Es hija única. Sus padres son de Hokkaido. *Cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria fue parte del equipo de voleibol. *Le gusta leer y cocinar. *Tiene mala vista. *Ama los gatos y tiene tres: "Noel", "Luna" y "Anon". *Se informó que Kou Shibasaki ha elegido un nuevo nombre artístico, MuseK, para sus actividades internacionales. El plan de Shibasaki es continuar lanzando música con letras japonesas bajo su nombre actual, pero comenzará a lanzar música con letras en inglés bajo el nombre de MuseK. El primer sencillo de MuseK se titula "Blessing". Será lanzado en servicios de transmisión el 30 de mayo de 2018. Una versión japonesa de la canción se lanzará en una fecha posterior. *El 6 de julio de 2018 fue designada como embajadora del Ministerio de Medio Ambiente de Japón. Enlaces *Perfil (Stardust) *Perfil (Victor Entertainment) *Sitio Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Kou81.jpg ShibasakiKou.jpg KOU-SHIBASAKI01-397x530.jpg p70519_07.jpg shibasaki-kou.jpg 2dfffca7368f6856c8edb60c51d84f77.jpg 7ed2ee56c662bb7acae0e9a4aa27f070.jpg Shibasaki_Kou5.jpg Categoría:Stardust Categoría:Victor Entertainment Categoría:JSolista Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JDebut2002